Journey of Journeys
by tennlittlepaul
Summary: Kidnapped and drugged, escaping and finding one journey after another. Many crossovers
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc... are the property of their respective owners. All of the original characters and such are the property of the owner. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and does not profit from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a work of fiction and does not reflect on any person, place or thing. This story may be distributed free of charge but must not be sold or exchanged for financial return in any form. No changes are allowed when distributed. This is a work of fanfiction and nothing else.

I was finally able to go out with my girlfriend without having either of our parents with us. We understood our parents not wanting things to happen before their time. She's fourteen and I am fifteen, and being intimate is something that happens at our age. We had been a couple since the first time we saw each other. We click as a couple. Nicky is tall for a girl and is skinny but well toned. She is a cheerleader and basketball player. She has sandy blonde hair just past her shoulders. Her eyes are worlds unto themselves and her face a beacon.  
And for our first outing by ourselves, we were going to the mall for diner and a movie. The food court does not sound that thrilling but we expected to have a great time. We went to see Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. We both like science-fiction and are Star Trek fans. When I went to her door, she stepped out. She looked so beautiful. She had this awesome looking sun dress and sandals with her hair in a twin ponytail. She told me she was bringing a change of clothes in case the theatre is cold. I took her bag and off we went. We had a great time and while we waited for her parents to pick us up after the movie, we talked about our future. We were unaware that we being watched. The next thing I know, I am waking up beside my girlfriend. Our hands and feet were bound and gags in our mouths. Time passed weirdly as they kept us drugged. We both knew that if we did not escape, our life would be one of abuse and forced sex. We pretended the drugs had more effect on us. We do not know how long we were drugged but we finally had enough of our senses and we made our move. We slipped out of our bonds but it was not as easy. We open up the door and . . . WOH. We are in a ship. We hurried as quietly as we could and finally made it to the top deck. Luckily it's nighttime. We saw a lifeboat and slowly made our way to it. We slowly let the lifeboat down and we were off the ship. We watched as the freighter sailed away. If we are going to die before landfall, it's the choose we made. Better here than a life as a slave. As the night went we fell asleep in each others arms.  
We woke up to thunder and lightning. The waves were getting higher and higher. We hung on to each other and what was left of the lifeboat. Time jumbled together as life was slowly drained away from us. We held onto each other as we did not want to die apart from each other. We woke up holding each other on a beach. We just looked into each others eyes and knew there would be noone else in our life. We just held each other for a long time.  
We finally let go and start taking in our surroundings. The island looked huge and what appeared to be a inactive volcano. We shyly took off our clothes and rinsed the sand and debri out and wrung them dry as much as we could. It was the first time that I had saw her completely naked and she was stunning. I was just dumbstuck that she would talk to someone like me much less date me. I was a very, very, very lucky person.  
Once we got dressed, we started hiking toward the volcano. It appeared to be the highest point on the island. We slowly made our way, we were still exhausted from being tossed around in the storm. We were lucky and found fallen limbs we could use as walking sticks. We got lucky and came across of a fresh water pond and gupped down the water. It was so refreshing that we felt our strength coming back to us. As our heads began to clear we saw several different fruits trees and plants. We ate like we haven't ate anything in a week. We rested a little bit before we started our hike again.  
It took us several hours but we finally reached the top. We slowly made our way around the top taking in the island. We could not believe it, the island was huge. We finally saw a building in the distance. For what we could tell the building looked old. We studied the terrain to find the best route to the building. It would take several hours and we prayed that it would still be light when we arrived at the building. We made it off the volcano onto a prairie. As we made our way we started noticing things. A herd of elephants walked by and they were just over a foot tall. We looked at each other dumbstuck by what we just saw. She looked directly into my eyes and said quietly "Mysterious Island, Captain Nemo, Nautilus, Journey to the center of the Earth. It could all be based on facts and not just a story." We started back on our journey taking a little more caution as we went.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a few hours until we arrived at the building we saw. It actually was a small fort. Fourteen foot tall and eight foot thick stone walls layed out in a oval with three sixteen foot towers on each long side that had ramps with a cannon on each tower. A ten foot across by ten feet deep ditch with metal and wooden spike sticking out away from the wall decorated the dry moat. The side we approached, the center tower had a portcullis and a small drawbridge that was up at the time. The drawbridge had metal spikes pointed our way.  
We made our way carefully through the dry moat and helping her over the wall, she help pull me up over the wall. Inside the compound was several stone buildings, what appeared to be two wells and a small rampart in the center of the compound with ramps on both sides. We carefully checkout the buildings. We started with the first building on the left. We carefully approached the building and noticed the strong stone walls and a very big and thick wooden door. We open the door slowly and noticed it appeared to be a barracks. We looked through everything. You could tell that it had been a long time since anyone called this home. Trying to find anything that would help us survive on the island. We found several canteens and a couple of bayonets. One of the bayonets looked like it would fit on a black powder rifle. Two of the canteens had not even been used before. At least we had a way to carry water and something to defend ourselves. We even found some coins of different nations. There were some other odd and ends that we could possible use.  
We went to check the second building. At least we could defend ourselves now. This was obviously a storeroom at one time. It looked like it was for food. Way to much time had passed and there was nothing worth eating. We were able to search this building quickly. We did find a little hide-e-hole with a small bag of gold and jewels with a small flintlock pistol. It even had some black powder and shots. Well if need be, we had something that would shoot if it did not blow up on us.  
The middle building looked like the main house. We went back to the gate and started on the building to the left of the gate.  
We slowly entered the building. The door on this building was metal and had a place for a padlock. I looked at Nicky and mouthed "armory". She nodded her head in understanding. We carefully entered the building. We saw racks for rifles but all the racks were empty. There were some empty powder barrels and a desk. The powder barrels produced enough for a small bag of powder. We found a couple of shots for the pistol. We went through the desk very thorough. We took drawers out and checked every square inch even moving the desk out. In the end, we had a couple of coins and a lot of dust and dirt.  
We went to the next building and this was what they had used a kitchen. Not much here except pots and pans. We found a couple of knives and added them to our small little horde of weapons.  
Before we checked the last building, we checked the doors at each tower. Inside was cannon shells and some weapons and old gear. There was a narrow hallway that led into the fort wall on both sides connecting all the towers. After traversing the entire wall and all the towers, we had more gear. We had mostly modern firearms. Four magazine fed pistols, three bolt action, magazine fed rifles with one with a scope and one pump shotgun. We had one hundred twenty-two rounds and seven magazines for the pistols, three hundred rounds and fifteen magazines for the rifles and fifty rounds for the shotgun. But the prizes were the six Hotchkiss Revolving cannons on the towers under heavy tarps and a Maxim machine gun. We had a lot of rounds for all seven weapons. We even found long spears that had a metal tip at the bottom, several different types of swords and daggers and long handle warhammers. Just another sign to show us that the island is not friendly.  
The next and last building was the main building. We entered slowly and very, very carefully. The door when we opened it, made a popping sound, like we busted a vacuum. We entered even slower than what we had done with the other buildings. Furniture had drop cloths on them and there was not much dust on anything. When we had completely crossed the threshold lights turned on. We immediately started looking for whoever turned on the lights. Our weapons where out and ready. But there was noone there except us. The furniture was very nice and the more we searched the more it seemed like a mansion. The outside betrayed what was inside, even the water still worked.  
We knew the house was getting power from somewhere and it was not outside. That only left underground. We started checking walls and floors for any type of secret or concealed passage. We did not find any but we knew there had to one. The main house even had a working shower. It was a old type but it was still a shower with clean and hot water.  
I let Nicky take a shower and I went outside the wall and gathered some fruit for us to eat. I made sure that I was armed for any trouble that might think me as a snack.  
When I got back in Nicky was in her panties and a shirt. Talk about needing a cold shower, I needed one. I let her cut up the fruit while I took a shower. My mind wondering if we would ever leave this island. Wondering if we could survive on this island. My thoughts went to the library in the house. Maybe it could tell us something about the island. Then I cleared my head and thought about Nicky. We would be on the island at least a year if not more. That is if we can find a way off the island. A year with the one person who would never leave me.  
I got out of the shower and found that my clothes had mysteriously disappeared. With a tower around my waist, I went into the bedroom and stop dead in my tracks. There on the bed was Nicky completely naked.  
"We will be on this island a few years. You have already figured that out." she said.  
I nodded my head yes.  
"We went through hell in that storm. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you will never leave me or want someone else. I know our love is that strong. I want you as my husband and I want to be your wife. I promise before God all my love and pledge myself to you." Nicky said in a completely calm and serious tone.  
I went and sat on the bed beside her. "And I promise before God all my love and pledge myself to you.", while looking into eyes I had fallen in love with when I first met her.  
We spent the night as husband and wife, best friends since we first met and until our last.


	3. Chapter 3

We spent the next several days relaxing and cleaning up the house and compound. During the evening we go to the library and read different books that would help us in our new life on the island. The books in the library covered so many subjects that it was crazy. We had several that covered the different aspects of the islands. We even had maps of the island. Luckily we had books on military and weapons including the owners manual on all the weapons we had at our disposal and some that we did not have. We also had literary classics that we could read, well those published before 1900. Their were many that were in different languages. We read stories that we would never had read back home in school. And most of these books were first editions. It was strange that back home we did not like school and here we were reading and studing like our lives depended on it and the thing is, it was.  
We cleaned the compound and made a fifty yard clearing outside the wall. It took us almost four months to get all this done. Nicky and I are both christians and we would take a day of rest on Sunday. Thanks to a very elegant grandfather clock we knew the date and day. It way a strange thing to have kept time all this time. There was no winding needed in the clock another mystery about the house and compound.  
On Sunday we would read from the bible, of which we had several and in several different languages. Afterwards we would hike and explored some of the island near the compound. We saw so many amazing things. It just added to the mystery of the Mysterious Island.  
We explored a cave and found what had to been human made. It lead into a cavern that had all kinds and sizes of gems on the floor and in the walls. We took some samples of different ones. This would be a project to do once we finished with the compound and clearing outside the wall.  
We were two months into exploring and mining the cave we called the "Rock Cave". When the floor of the cave gave out. Luckily for us, it was just a slight incline that we rolled down. We dusted ourselves off and explored the new tunnel. It seemed the island was littered with tunnels.  
Our ninth month on the island, we came across a valley on the island with steep cliffs. There was a opening to the valley that had a large and very thick set of double gates. There was a guardhouse of sorts on our side of the gates. It was a master control for the gates. The guardhouse had electricty and running water. Just another mystery. And then we heard a loud sound that did not sound like any animal we heard of. And in the distance we saw a brachiosaurus. We were prepared for this. But we just saw something 99.99 percent of the people who have ever been on Earth has never seen. Living dinosaurs, living dinosaurs, WOW! We stayed on our side of the gate. We did not have anything that would stop a dinosaur if one took a liking to us. The record in the library showed that there were only five dinosaurs types on the island. The list had Ankylosaurus, Apatosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Styglimoloch and Triceratops. At least the are all herbivores.  
On our eleventh month on the island we came across a dirt road that someone had made. We went back and gathered supplies for our trip. We stayed off the road but followed where it went. It took us three days and a fight with a six foot lizard. While Nicky would stay at range and shoot the lizard, I fought it with sword and spear. It took the spear to it's eye before breaking the shaft of the spear. Luckily that was the only trouble we had on our journey.  
The road went up one of the mountains and down the other in a zig-zag pattern. What we saw was a valley with several buildings and six ships. The compound looked deserted. We made our way slowly and carefully to the compound. We noticed a large graveyard with a very elegant mausoleum. We were shocked when we read the names.

Eva Anna Paula Hitler  
6 February 1912 - 1 May 1976  
Devoted Wife and Companion  
Adolf Hitler  
20 April 1889 - 30 April 1960  
Father of the German Reich and Beloved Husband


	4. Chapter 4

That meant that this was at one time had been a military compound of Nazi Germany. But the biggest thing is that Adolf Hitler did not die at the end of World War II and he got away from answering questions about Germany and the war and what they did and didn't do.  
We made our way through the valley. There was livestock roaming freely. Cows, horses, goats, pigs, sheep, chicken and turkeys had free rein of the valley. We came across carcass of several different animals.  
We made our way through the buildings. Barn, corral, chow hall, barracks, harbor warehouses, motor-pool and the main house. There was a old runway and large metal doors leading different points into the mountain. We had checked all the buildings except the doors into the mountain.  
In the main house, we found what had to be the office of Hitler's assistant. A book on the desk had names and dates. We took the book to the cemetery and compared names and dates. Sure enough, this was the census record of the compound. All names had three dates next to there name except for one name. We thought the second and third date had to be birth and death dates for the person. The first date we figured was the date that person came to the island. There population of the compound reached just over eleven thousand when Germany had surrender in World War II. But the island had been a vicious beast to the Germans and before the end of two years on the island they had lost over two thousand people. By the fifth year, they had just over five thousand people. By the sixth year it looked like the population had stabilized. Most likely too much exploring and things on the island found the Germans a delicacy.  
We found a secret door in the house that lead to a massive underground tunnel system. It linked all the building together and even had multiple tunnel accesses to the areas behind the metal doors into the mountain. Behind the metal doors we found a host of military vehicles that belong to the Nazi Germany era. As our path travelled through a minefield of vehicles of all sizes and types, we discovered a hanger of aircraft. There was fighters, bombers and transports. We explored more tunnels and found an underground harbor facility that housed four submarines.  
Off of the tunnel from the submarines was several vaults. All the vault doors were closed and locked. I had to be full gold, currency and artwork that the Nazis had stolen during World War II.  
So this was Hitler's get out of jail for free card. We wondered how he found out about the island. And why did no one in the German High Command of Nazi Germany would exchange their freedom and life for that of the World's Most Wanted Criminal from World War II.  
We found motorcycles with sidecars in the mountain. It appeared that all of the vehicle had been put up for long-term storage. We readied two motorcycles with sidecars and trailers. We gathered any books that looked important to be able to translate back at the compound. We went through their armory and gear. Getting anything that would aid us in our struggle against the island. We found a hand-crank battery charger to jump start the bikes. And off we went back to the compound.


	5. Chapter 5

Between our normal chores and translating the books from the Nazi base, we did not have time for much exploring. What we did explore we used the bikes to cover more area.  
Over the next year, we made great strides in both compounds. We made use of the Nazi vehicles. We moved a bulldozer by truck and trailer to the first compound. It allowed us to clear the area around the walls better. Added a armored car for in case of emergencies or large animals. We found that the Nazis had placed artillery and a few anti-aircraft pieces on the top of the mountain range that formed the boundary of the valley around their base. Most of the artillery pieces were small but at one place there was two large artillery pieces. Besides the steep terrain and only one real entry point that gave access to the valley, anyone who tried to invade the base from the landside would be in for a hurting.  
Any one of the aircraft or ships would be a way off the island except we did not have the needed skills to use them. Talk about a carrot on a stick. Only thing we knew was to translate the books and make sure we stayed alive.  
We started repairing the farm area and separated the animals into the different fenced areas. The chickens took the longest and was the most hilarious to move them back to the hen houses. It took over eight days to get all the animals back to there areas. We also found that the Nazis had brought deer, rabbits and dogs to the island also. Once we had all the animals in the pens. We were able to get something we were lacking in our diet. MILK and EGGS! We also thought about if we would able to kill and butcher a cow. We quickly found that a chicken or rabbit was easy but with the size of a cow we did not want to try our luck. For the first time in almost a year we ate meat that was not from the sea.  
The Nazi compound had a infrastructure based out of the mountain but with the passage of time we did not want to test it's ability. So we only spent a day or two at a time at the Nazi base. There is just something about hot running water and a efficient sewer system.  
As the months past and as we explored the island our love for each other seemed to grow without limit. We were getting to the point of finishing each others sentences and almost reading the other mind.  
As the months passed, we tried to keep up on our education. We made use of the libraries of the compound and of the Nazi base. Between the English-German dictionary and the vinyl records we found at the Nazi base, we were getting very efficient? in the german laungauge. Only time would tell how many languages we would learn while we made the island our home.  
We thought one of the ways to help us explore the island better was to see if any of the ships had small motorized boats. We were lucky that out of six small boats that we were able to get one started. This allowed us to use the german binoculars and survey the shore. During our water exploration we spotted several shipwrecks. We savaged anything of use form the ships. Some of the wrecks we could not access due to being too far underwater. We spotted some aircraft that had crashed on the island and savaged these also. The few remains that we came across were took back to the prairie that we first came across when we woke up on the island. There we gave them a christian burial. We marked the graves with stones and kept record of where they were found and the spot they were buried.


	6. Chapter 6

As the months pass, we explored, learned and loved. We started understanding the map fo the island that we found in the compound. The language on the map we still did not know. But with our exploration we were able to put the map into english.  
We found that the spring we came across coming to the compound was marked like it was special. We went back to the spring. We noticed that the area had abundant vegetation. The fruit had a fuller taste and we did not see any rotten fruit. The water was cool and crystal clear. It had a refreshing taste and we felt energized after drinking the water. Nicky noticed that a cut on her hand had disappeared after getting a handful of water from the spring. I took out my knife and cut my hand. Then I submerged my for ten seconds and took it out. There was nothing but smooth skin where I had cut my hand. The cut had completely healed. I looked at Nicky "Did we just find the Fountain of Youth?" She looked me in the eye and just nodded. "I believe we had to be close to death when we were here last." I said. Again she just nodded.  
We emptied two of our canteens and filled them with the water of the fountain. We took note of the time from one of the german pocket watches we each carried. We would test on the longevity of the water outside of the spring.  
Since we kinda understood the map we looked for anything that seemed to note something of importance. We learned that there were more than one rock cave. In fact, there were seven rock caves on the island that were marked on the map. Over next two weeks, we explored the other rock caves. All of them except one was just like the one we found. The oddball cave was actually a cave that ended in a deep pit. We wondered if this was the pit in the book, Journey to the Center of the Earth. We would definitely have to explore the pit in the future.  
As time passed we found several planes that had crashed on and near the island. We also found several sunken ships. One of the ships made it up the river on the island. We were shocked that it was a ironclad and a Confederate at that. The ironclad was mostly intact. There was a small abandoned village and the survivors had put the ironclad in a jury-rigged dry-dock. We searched the village. We found what you would expect, ship materials, weapons, uniforms and personal effects. There was a small graveyard and we found a skeleton in one of the huts. We dug a grave for the remains and gave the body a christian burial. We emptied the village of anything that we might use in the future. We took all the supplies back to the compound for storage until needed. We did our best re-enforcing the drydock holding up the ironclad. We learned that the ironclad was the Confederate Navy ship CSS Muscogee. We went aboard the ironclad and found wooden cases of rifles. We opened up one and was surprised to find Confederate gold coins. We open the rest of the cases and found that most contained gold bars and a few with more Confederate gold coins. We moved all the gold to the Nazi base. We stored the gold next to the vaults in the underground tunnels.  
This island just keeps surprising us.


	7. Chapter 7

The day before we marked our third year on the island, we came across the combinations for the vaults in the Nazi compound. We made our way to the vaults to see what the Nazis had placed in them. What we found surprised us. Gold and silver bars dominated most of the vaults plus there was artwork. There had to be thousands and thousands of gold and sivler bars. This was going to take some time to count the bars. But it was not a priority at the moment. We place the gold we found on the Confederate ship in the vaults for safe keeping.  
On our forth Christmas on the island, we were horsing around in the house and somehow open a secret door. We gathered our gear and went exploring.  
We took the stairs in the passageway. It took several minutes for us to get to the bottom. We open the door up at the bottom that led into a hallway. The hallway was just about ten feet long with another door. Through this door we entered into a underground base.  
It was like a military base. The more we explored, the more we wondered what we had found. We found a generator room that looked like something from a science-fiction movie. We went through the different rooms being amazed after every door we opened. It was amazing. There were things here only seen in the big budget science-fiction movies. And all of this, there was not one single solitare person.  
There were so many rooms that after just searching and seeing if anyone else was here was about all we could do . We were getting tired and we really needed to get some sleep. But we had to be sure noone else was here. There was barracks, chow hall, massive computer room, generator room, infirmary and many more. But the strange one was a room with a large metal ring. It was set around a metal cylinder but was able to be pushed out from the cylinder by some type of pistons. The floor had holes about the size of a silver dollar. Looking down in to the hole, we saw the tip of a metal spike. This was a security precaution and it was in front of the ring. That means it was made to stop people from the ring. Could the ring be some type of travelling device. Maybe like a episode from Star Trek. We finish the search in a underground pier with a strange looking submarine. She looked at me and said "Nautilus?". All I could do was nod my head.  
We made our way down to the submarine and entered very careful. As was the compound and the underground base, there was noone in the submarine.  
The lights would come on as we walk through the submarine. It was like it was ready for a crew to be transferred aboard. We arrived at the bridge, there was a large viewport in the front. The helmsman had a seat up front to drive the boat. I sat down in the captain's chair and all of a sudden the chair leaned back and I saw all kinds of information. I was seeing the information in my mind. I had all kinds of questions and in a split second they were all answered. This was the famed Nautilus. She had been sitting here waiting to be let loose back into the oceans of the world. I even had Captain Nemo's last journal report.  
Journal  
Today is thirty-first of December of one thousand eight hundred and ninty-nine year of Anno Domini. Captain Pater Nemo reporting. This will be my last report while on Earth. I will be the last commanding officer of the Nautilus and of Atlantis Island. We are being recalled. There is not many of us left in the physical part of the universe. Our numbers are shrinking as many of my people ascend.  
The Earth is heading for a global war. We have tried to help but we just do not have the numbers and the time to help.  
I am leaving Nautilus and the base ready to accept the next person who activates the command chair of the Nautilus.

Swirls of light, swirls of light, swirls of light

"Well, this is most unexpected. I was expecting someone older. But you will have to do. You and your girlfriend will be changed.", spoke a older gentleman in a unique outfit.  
"My name is Pater Nemo and I am a Lantean. We tried to stay and help your planet but my people kept ascending. There are evils out in the universe that will cause Earth and many other planets great loss and hurt.  
You and your girlfriend will have your DNA changed and knowledge will be downloaded into your minds.  
The island has many mysterious, wonders and dangers. With the modification to both of you, you will not be harmed by the animals unless you pose a threat to them.  
You will learn of the different technologies, history and knowledge that you both will need.  
Both of you will have to explore the island. There have been visitors to the island. Only a few have ever left. Many have died on the island. Some by the dangers of the island and others by there fellow humans on the island. The two of you are the only humans on the island.  
There are no Lanteans on Earth anymore. I believe there are no more Lanteans in the physical form. They have either passed away or ascended. There was a alliance of four great races. They were the following; Asgard, Furlings, Lanteans and the Nox.  
The Asgard are in the Ida galaxy. The Furlings and the Nox of the Milky Way galaxy. We, the Lanteans, were from the Pegasus galaxy.  
The Asgard have their own problems with the replicators. The Nox have become pacifist. And the Furlings kept moving father and father away.  
You will need help, which I hope you both find.  
Come speak with me when you have questions, I may have answers for you. Until then good day."


	8. Chapter 8

There was a flash of light and I found ourself back in the medical area of the underground base. I was standing on a platform and I was engulfed in light. My mind was spinning and I could barely stay conscious. Finally the light became darkness and I was gone.I awoke in my bed snuggled up with Nicky. She opened her eyes and looked deep into mine. "Well that was fun." she said with a smile. "Yeah, but lets not do that again." I replied.  
We spent the next two years learning all we could. We learned that the ring was a stargate, a transportation device. It created a stable wormhole between two stargates. The Lanteans had placed millions of stargates not just in the Milky Way galaxy but throughout the universe. How some of the gates required a special combination for the address that did not reflect the six point axis that normal addresses have. The stargate in the underground compound was one of these that needed a special combination. We learned about the fight with the Wraith and how the Replicators they created did not take the fight to the Wraith. How slowly the Lanteans disappeared from the physical realm. How they left the city-ship Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy at the bottom of the ocean. We learned about the power generation systems, defensive and offensive weapon systems, and on and on and on. We found out the Nautilus had a cloak and intergalactic hyperdrive. We learned about the different races that populated the universe especially the Goa'uld.  
We researched what the machine did to us. We found out that our DNA was changed and our bodies evolved. Our brains where operating beyond the ten percent average of a normal person. Our senses were put in overdrive and our strength, reflexes and endurance were increased.  
We knew that this island would make a great base we needed something with more infrastructure and industrial capabilities. We needed to bring Atlantis to Earth. Captain Nemo had given us a lot of supplies in the base. He had cloaked two gateships and had them on the ceiling in the gateroom. Talk about hard to get, but we just beamed ourselves aboard and landed them on the floor. This compound was powered by a vacuum energy module and there was four spares and one power amplification crystal plugged into the system with three spares. The Nautilus also had a vacuum energy module and power amplification crystal. We learned that the Nautilus was actually a starship that could also dive down to the bottom of the ocean without any trouble. We studied and practice to be able to get the Nautilus airborne.  
We gathered our gear and set off in the Nautilus our ultimate destination would be the Pegasus Galaxy but we wanted to see what all was out there before that. We had studied about the Goa'uld and the Jaffa that they keep as soldiers. How the Goa'uld kept the Jaffa and Human slaves from learning too much. We would use the remote surveillance spheres to spy on them. We were surprised when the sphere caught several female Jaffa attacking a group of Jaffa transporting symbiotes. They ambushed the Jaffa and then quickly took some of the symbiotes and left through the stargate. We recorded the address to check the planet in the future.  
With the spheres we learned a lot and found out about the Tok'ra when we caught one using a communication device. We traced the communication to a planet and decided to check out these Tok'ra.  
We made our way to the planet and took our time and scanned the entire planet. We noticed underground tunnels and quietly placed spheres for surveillance. In the next week we learned a lot about the Goa'uld and the Tok'ra. On the ninth day our sensors picked up two ha'taks come out of hyperspace at the edge of the system. We had to move quick, the Tok'ra were going to get a big surprise.  
We beamed down to the council chambers with our hands stretched out to our sides. "We are no enemy of the Tok'ra. There are two ha'taks in the system heading toward us. At current speed they will arrive in two hours. We know that you do not have any large ships. Is there any way that we can capture one or both ha'taks?" I asked.  
"Why should we trust you? You who appear out of nowhere. Tell us about two ha'taks that on their way here." one of the Tok'ra replied. Before she could say anything else, we beamed back aboard the Nautilus.  
"There is the sensors." I pointed out, "Check the readings for yourselves."  
They went over to the tacticle station and looked at the sensor readings even refreshing the results.  
"You might not want to trust us. But the Goa'uld know where your base is. Is there a way to capture one or both of the ha'taks?" I asked.  
They looked at each other and at us.  
"Look. We can help. We can destroy those ships or if you know of a way to capture one or both, then tell us. A Lantean had a plan and we triggered that plan. He altered our DNA and gave us advanced knowledge beyond that of the Goa'uld. The Lanteans are the creators of the stargates and many other technologies. We are not your enemy." Nicky told them.  
One of the other Tok'ra said "If a ha'tak has a Goa'uld in charge and the Jaffa aboard are his followers. Then if you kill their god before them, they will pledge their service to their new god."  
"Do we have to be a god and if so, do we have to do something to prove we are a god?" I asked.  
"You could say you are their emperor like Yu. But you need to have a kara kesh. It is a symbol of power of the Goa'uld" said one of the Tod'ra.  
"Do you have any of these kara kesh that we could use?" asked Nicky.  
"Yes, we do. but how will you get aboard the ship? They will have the ship shields up." asked the Tok'ra.  
"We are cloaked. They do not know that we are here." said Nicky with a twinkle in her eye. "We will simple beam aboard and kill the Goa'uld. And then do the same to the other ha'tak. Two ha'taks and all the Jaffa aboard will be under our authority. We could help the Tok'ra but I think you would have to portray Goa'uld around the Jaffa until we get them thinking the Goa'uld are not so high and mighty. If you help us, we will help you. We are from Earth."  
The Tok'ra looked shocked when they heard the word Earth. "You are from the first world?" ask the Tok'ra.  
"First world? I do not know what you mean." replied Nicky.  
The Tok'ra quickly informed us of the history of the Tauri and the Jaffa. In response we gave them some history of Earth and of the island and our resources we have available.  
"If this is to work for the long term for both of us. And I mean on Earth also. For Earth, we need a government and economy. A monarchy would work. The crown needs more power than most of those on Earth. We would have to keep the existence of "Aliens" from being public knowledge. The people of Earth will be scared and attack if they think aliens are on Earth. We will take the fight to the Goa'uld but we will do it smart and not all at once. Would the Tok'ra be willing to be citizens in the empire we would create." Nicky said to the Tok'ra.  
The Tok'ra talked amongst themselves for a little bit.  
"The Tok'ra are fighting a slow war that is based on sabotage and misdirection. Can you honestly and I mean honestly say that the Tok'ra can defeat the Goa'uld within the lifetime of the Tok'ra." I asked.  
"Honestly." Nicky said.  
One of the Tok'ra replied "Yes, and we" as she was interrupted.  
"No." one of the Tok'ra said and the female Tok'ra stared harshly at him.  
"We can not defeat them with our tactics unless they have a major fight amongst themselves. AND that will not happen with Ra as the Supreme System Lord. Earth would give us a base that the Ra could not find us. You will have to be careful with the Jaffa. If they are captured they will tell that we are on Earth. So I ask you honestly. Do you believe that with our help and knowledge and your resources, help us defeat the Goa'uld in our lifetime?"  
Nicky looked at him "Let us take care of these ha'taks and sit down and go over all your information and we will give you a honest answer. We will even do a rough outline where to start. As we proceed, that outline will change. Agreed?"  
"You are not thinking about agreeing to this. Trade one master for anothtththth" the female Tok'ra was stop speaking by Nicky.  
"You are a Goa'uld not a Tok'ra. Yes, I am stopping you from talking. You see, the Lantean that did this to us. Well, our brain is functioning way beyond the normal ten percent of a normal human." Nicky stopped talking and grabbed the fake Tok'ra by the head. Her hand started glowing and the Goa'uld started shaking and vomitted the symbiote onto the floor.  
I grabbed Nicky "Are you ok?" I asked.  
"That was not fun. But it was the only idea I could think of that might work." Nicky looked at the Tok'ra "Ask her about the symbiote."  
The girl looked at them and said "She speaks the truth. She is a Goa'uld in the service of Ra. And the ha'taks have Ares and Svarog in command."  
"You want to hide in the shadows. We understand that. Hide in the shadow that we can provide in our empire. But first let us deal with Ares and Svarog." I said.  
We beamed all of us back to the Tok'ra base. Two of the Tok'ra quickly changed their clothing and retrieved us two kara kesh for us two use. Surprisingly because the heightened state of our brain we were able to control the kara kesh. The two Tok'ra beamed back aboard with us to the Nautilus. We quickly made our way to the ha'taks.  
We beamed into the Pel'tak of the first ha'tak. On a gaudy golden throne sat a Goa'uld in clothing just as gaudy as the throne. Both Nicky and myself aimed our weapons at him and quickly shot him. He fell to the ground before even having a chance to blink. We turned toward the Jaffa and Nicky raised her hand as the kara kesh glowed, "Your god is dead. You will serve me and my mate. Bow before you Emperor and Empress." She turned her head toward the Frst Prime, "Do you have a problem our First Prime?"  
The First Prime and the rest of the Jaffa bowed before us.  
"This is one of our captains. You will take orders from him." I said. The First Prime bowed his head in acknowledgement.  
We beamed over to the other pel'tak, leaving the noted Tok'ra behind.  
As before, we quickly shot the man on this ha'tak's throne. And he died just the same. This time is was my turn to tell the Jaffa of the new management.  
In the space of ten minutes, we had two ha'taks and a lot of Jaffa under our command.


	9. Chapter 9

We evacuated the planet of the Tok'ra and set course for another star system about a hour away by hyperspace. We sat down with the Tok'ra and spent almost nine days go over their intelligence briefings on the Goa'uld and the Jaffa. We went over everything from A to Z. And in the end, Nicky and me sat down and went over all the information.  
We gathered the Tok'ra leaders and sat down to talk.  
"We listened to all of your reports and we believe that WE CAN defeat the Goa'uld and it will be in our lifetime. We need to keep the spies in place until we move against the Goa'uld they are spying on. We believe do to the size of the total area that the Goa'uld control with the amount of Jaffa and slaves that are present. That operations start in a passive aggressive nature and will take about eight to ten years on this pace. The next eight to twelve years will be that of aggressive nature of acting like we need more resources. We will proceed with a period of what will appear to the outside of trying to assimilating all of our conquest. This period wil not have a set time. We will wait until we can strike at Ra and several of the other System Lords and plant evidence that it is someone else. We will standfast against the chaos that will happen with the loss of Ra and the othe System Lords. We will let the others fight it out. We will pick some of the weaker Goa'uld off during this time. We let the dust settle and see how the field stands. When we get to this point, we will be going into a active war against the Goa'uld. We will not be able to hide who and what we are. We will always re-evaluate our plans. We say under one hundred years and the Goa'uld will be defeated. But that is a very conservative estimate."  
"We have went over what we knew of the politics of Earth. We went over the island and all of the exploration we have completed on the island. We have talked about the government we want to start and the role of the Tok'ra and any Jaffa and humans in said government."  
"So our question for the Tok'ra, will you join us?" we asked.  
The Tok'ra talked amongst themselves for a little bit. Then they looked at us "We are fighting a losing battle with the Goa'uld. With you we believe that we can defeat them, You both have put a lot of thought into your plan. We will join you."  
We set about creating a database of each person and their skills. We had the Nazi base, the Confederate village, Lantean compound, the captured Goa'uld ships, the Tok'ra gear and anything else we would find on the island.  
We made our way back to Earth and using the Nautilus brought the majority of the Jaffa and Tok'ra down to the island. The ha'taks, we used to do mapping and scanning of Earth's solar system. We kept enough crew to man if needed half of all support craft they carried. And we landed the troop transport ships on the island. This gave us just over sixty-three hundred Jaffa on the island. We quickly occupied all three locations.  
The Nazi base had a large farm and ranch area. We would have to build or acquire boats for fishing. With the farm, ranch and fishing, we would be able to feed everyone. The barracks had more room than we had people. Between the vehicles, planes, ships and infrastructure, this location had the most people present. We also manned the artillery batteries on top of the mountain. They had a lot of work to do. Almost all the engine would have to be rebuilt. There would be a mountain of rust and build-up to remove.  
The Confederate village would be a temporary encampment. If the ironclad could be made sea-worthy then it would be sailed to the Nazi base. We preserved the village as a historical site.  
The Lantean compound we were strict with who was allowed to be stationed at this location. The Jaffa and Tok'ra who would work and guard this location would not be deployed to off world. This allowed a firewall about this location and technology. We also had roving patrols between these locations.  
We needed supplies and gear to get all the different vehicles, planes and ships up and running. We took the Nautilus with a mixed strike team of Jaffa and Tok'ra. We made our way to Miami, Florida. We scanned banks and currency exchange stores and then started scanning for large concentrations of currency in areas that it should not show up. We picked up three locations. We beamed in a sphere to scout for us. There were armed thugs, money and narcotics. We scouted the location and wait for the clock to strike 2 A.M. The strike team deployed and made quick work of everyone with the zats. We quickly removed all the money and shot of several of the weapons that the thugs carried. We made a lot of noise and then called the police that there was shooting and we were so scared. We beamed out and watch the fun as the police swarmed into and made a big bust. We came away with over one billion dollars.  
We made our way around the world and gathered our supplies. We even went to South America, Central America, Africa and Southeast Asia and hit the arms dealers up. We added to our arsenal from heavy machine guns to rpgs to explosives. The Jaffa staff weapon is good but slow firing, short range and not that accurate. We would add firearms to our Jaffa to use. We also outfitted the Jaffa in current military gear. We hit the book shops and gathered every book we could find on military tactics, strategy and history.  
We instituted a training regiment on not just military issues but reading and writing for the Jaffa.  
Ten days went by quickly since Ares and Svarog attempted their attack. We deployed the ha'taks and quickly took over there territory.  
Ares had five systems, four ha'taks, over fifteen hundred death gliders, almost four hundred al'kesh, over three hundred troop transports, thirteen tel'taks, over twenty-one thousand Jaffa and over three hundred thousand slaves.  
Svarog had eleven worlds, eighteen ha'taks, over eight thousand death gliders, over thousand al'kesh, almost nine hundred troop transports, twenty-thee tel'taks, over seventy-five thousand Jaffa and over one million slaves.  
We quickly grabbed up the territory. The worlds that was of use we kept but the worlds that were a burden we pulled out. We did not leave anything of value on the planets. In the end, we kept nine worlds that we were able to reenforce. We stationed two ha'taks in each system with full load out of death gliders and al'kesh. If they needed they had additional death gliders and al'kesh on the planet to supplement their numbers. The area with stargate was heavily reenforced and guard at all times.  
I set the Tok'ra about the nine planets in our little empire. They would go through and use the za'tarc detector with the memory recall device and interview all the Jaffa and slaves. We exhiled all the Goa'uld that was in the service of Ares and Svarog. Any of the Jaffa or slaves that the Tok'ra had any reason to believe or think they may be a problem were exhiled also.  
We placed the other ha'taks, al'kesh and tal'taks on exploration duty. To find a planet or moon off the beaten path with no stargate. We had removed the stargates from the planets we pulled out from and temporary deactivated them. We would program the stargate to have a specific combination to be able to be dialed.  
While the fleet was guarding and scouting, we took the nautilus and scanned for more currency caches. Once we scanned the entire planet, we would strike one after the other and taking them all down within hours. We would take all the money made from illegal drugs and weapon dealers and use for good. We would have to use several teams for them to operate at peak efficiency.  
We explored the island enforce scavenging anything of use. We also used the Nautilus in conjunction and checked the waters around the island. We found a dozen aircraft and thirteen ships. With the Nautilus we were able to take in depth scans if we wanted to build ships and planes like these. Of the ships, we were able to put back into service with repair and refloating four german u-boats, one french submarine, two colliers and a sailing frigate. Only a few of the aircraft were able to repaired. With the supplies from the Nazi base and supplies we had bought in the US repairs were made easier.


	10. Chapter 10

With repairs and building going on the island. We set off in the Nautilus to the Pegasus Galaxy for Atlantis. We arrived to find Atlantis at the bottom of the ocean. We took a gate ship down and it passed through the shield with ease. We changed out the vacuum energy modules and brought Atlantis up slowly. We gated more Jaffa and humans into the city. We set about inventorying the entire city. The group researching the city's database found that there was Lantean technology still left in the Pegasus and Milky Way Galaxies. We set about retrieving the technology they had left. We recovered a Lantean Drone Battleship, two Lantean Cruisers, a power amplification crystal, fourteen gateships, three vacuum energy modules and miscellanenous equipment. We found a city-ship that was in very, very, very bad condition. The locals called it the Tower. In the cover of night and beaming teams into the Tower, we scavenge all we could.  
We learned how the replicators did not do what they wanted. We researched how to use the replicators while keeping them under control. We placed core command coders that could not be overwritten. We made the commands simple - Law 1 They would not harm Nicky and/or myself through action or inaction. Law 2 They must obey all commands from Nicky and/or myself unless in conflict with First Law. Law 3 They must protect its own existence as long as such protection is not conflict with the First or Second Law. Law 4 Any change in their base code resulted in them shutting down and basically short circuiting.  
We created a batch of replicators and set them lose of the asteroid belt in the system. They were ordered to replicate for a day and them start refining the metals. They had a list of metals they were only allowed to refine only, gold, naquadah, trinium and gems.  
The inventory of the city was going great. We even found maintenance robots which we set lose on the city. As they repaired, the city efficiency start improving. Because of how well the maintenance robots were doing, we set them on the ships we found. Five months of the little robots going about the city and doing the job the city started producing drones. Talk about a game changer, this was it.  
With the Lantean ships repaired, we sent them back to the Milky Way.  
With the Lantean ships back in the Milky Way they started hit and run attacks on the Goa'uld. This started getting several of the Goa'uld angry at the mysterious attackers. We hit Ra more than anyone else and did not attack Apothis and Cronus. We needed to sow distrust amongst the System Lords. During this time, we knocked off eight minor Goa'uld. Only one had a planet that we wanted to keep. We had the Tok'ra use the za'tarc detector on the Jaffa and slaves. The ones we had any doubt about we sent packing. All the others we moved to our worlds we occupied.  
We did use the Lantean ships twice to attack at the same time we attacked the minor Goa'uld that we defeated. This help move the suspicion off of us. Ra was just getting madder and madder. Ra called for a meeting of the System Lords to demand to know who was attacking him. He did not care about the other Goa'uld only about himself. Our spy in his camp was working perfectly.  
We deployed the Lantean ships to Apothis and Cronus home systems. They would jump in and out. Take out some death gliders one time and a al'kesh the next. Cronus called for more ships of his fleet to deal with the threat. Apothis was smart and gated to another world under his control and continued on to the metting. During the meeting we struck several places in Ra's territory. After the meeting, Ra was so mad at Cronus. Our plan was working. With Cronus not attending the meeting and the attacks on Ra's territories. Ra assumed that Cronus was behind the attacks.  
Ra was consumed with rage and gathered a fleet to attack Cronus. Our spy, ever diligent informed us of Ra's folly. With the Nautilus and all three of the Lantean ships, we struck Ra's fleet. With one pass, all of Ra's ha'taks were left in ruin.  
Ra was seething. He blamed Cronus for the destruction of his fleet. Ra placed a large bounty on Cronus. Thing was he had to be brought alive to him and in the current host body. He wanted to make sure that it was Cronus.


	11. Chapter 11

We sent Ra a message that we would bring Cronus to him if we got all of his territories. Ra already mad about Cronus tried to keep everything. We sent back that we wanted all of the territories of Cronus and five of Ra's and we would bring Cronus to him in chains. It was finally settled that we would gain all of the territories of Cronus and Ra would give us two of his territories. Our spy told us that Ra was keeping quiet about the deal, so we struck.  
We attacked a system belonging to Apothis. The world was not special by any means. But it fit in our plan perfectly. We sent one of his Jaffa that we had captured back to him. We sent a message with him that this world was forfeit. That this is what happens to someone who steals from us.  
We also let the Jaffa overhear us tell one of our Jaffa that he was in charge of the pathetic excuse for a rock. We would only station twenty-five Jaffa on the rock. And if the lapdog of Ra does come for this miserable planet. He would send his First Prime with several ha'taks. That a real god would come himself to take back what is his. Our spy in the camp of Apothis informed us that he took the bait.  
Apothis attacked the planet through the stargate with a large contingent of Jaffa. Our Jaffa fought a delaying retreat action to pull Apothis and his Jaffa where we wanted them. Once Apothis came through the gate, we put our plan in place. With a cloaked gateship, we close used its onboard dialing capability to close the current wormhole. With that done we beam the stargate up onto the Lantean drone battleship. Then we simply would beam one Jaffa at a time to another location and stun them. When said and done, only Apothis and his First Prime were left.  
We led Apothis and his First Prime to where we wanted them. We beamed them to a clearing. We had two rows of Jaffa on their knees with one of our Jaffa with a staff weapons aimed at the Jaffa. There was twenty feet between the two rows where Apothis could walk down to us. Ares and Svarog First Primes, Kelmaa and Ocker stood with us at the end of the line.  
"The false god Apothis finally arrives. What took you so long? Did you have to go to ask Ra what to do? Poor little false god, we allowed your Jaffa to overhear our plans. You did exactly what we wanted you to do. Tell me Jaffa of the god Apothis, would your god not know it was a trap? Why would he send you first to attack us if he was a god? Because the Goa'uld are not gods. Ask the Jaffa that serve us if we claim to be gods." said Nicky.  
"NO" shouted our Jaffa.  
"Jaffa! If you believe Apothis is a god, then stand up, turn around and the Jaffa guarding you will kill you. And Apothis will save you. But if you believe that Apothis is not a god, turn your back to him." I said.  
"Do not listen to him my loyal Jaffa. He and his hag are nothing compared to me. Rise my Jaffa and strike down the shol'va. And I will reward you." said Apothis.  
The First Prime of Apothis looked at us intently and then threw his staff weapon down and turned his back on Apothis. The other Jaffa looked at the First Prime and at each other. Slowly one by one they turned their back on Apothis. Before you knew it, all of the Jaffa of Apothis had turned their back on him.  
Apothis yelled in anger but before he could do anything. Nicky said "Goodbye." And a shot range out as one of our snipers put a bullet in his mouth and out the back of his head. Killing him instantly.  
"Listen former Jaffa of Apothis. We are not gods. We rule our people as Emporer and Empress. We do not throw life away. You can choose to serve us or you can leave. If you choose? to serve, you will not regret it." said Nicky.  
The First Prime of Apothis turned to us and knelt. The rest of the Jaffa followed his example.  
We quickly placed Apothis in a sarcophagus. The first part of our plan was complete. We talked with the First Prime of Apothis and told him who we were and what our ultimate goal is. The First Prime, who we learned whose name is Teal'c. The Tok'ra told us that Teal'c is most likely the best First Prime among all the Goa'uld. The only one who could be better but age was a factor is Bra'tac. We offered Teal'c the postion of First Prime of all our Jaffa. He accepted with a bow of his head.


End file.
